Conventionally, an exhaust gas purifying device provided in the exhaust passage of an internal-combustion engine is configured to include a honeycomb carrier on which an exhaust gas purifying catalyst is loaded, and a cylindrical case member that houses this honeycomb carrier. Upon housing the honeycomb carrier within the case member, it is important to reliably retain the honeycomb carrier within the case member.
As technology for retaining the honeycomb carrier within the case member, technology using mesh ring, etc. is common. In addition, technology that provides a convex part projecting to an outer side in the radial direction to at least a part of an outer circumferential side of the honeycomb carrier has been known (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3). According to this technology, it is possible to reliably retain the honeycomb carrier within the case member without using a component such as a mesh ring, by the convex part functioning as a locking part.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 5053224
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2013-144954
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-064978